


Call Me When You’re High

by Iammissingautumn



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Relationship Study, its hypothetically implied they had sex while on drugs as well but thats neither here nor there, no heavy description of drugs but. its a lot of talking about being high, the other two are mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn
Summary: Ancom’s feeling and opinions on qui’s relationship with Ancap.
Relationships: Anarcho Unity, Anarcho-Capitalist/Anarcho-Communist (Centricide)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Call Me When You’re High

If anyone asked Ancom if qui and Ancap had “Anarcho unity” qui’d laugh a little and shake quis head. Qui would say “No, we don’t even talk that much.” Because they didn't, at least not much than the others. Qui only talked to him a bit more than Nazi, and they made deals every once in a while but it wasn't common. 

Ancom would not say they had Anarchist unity. Qui would call him a friend but nowadays that was a low bar. Qui would stand up for him and would fight against him. It was a simple dynamic, sure qui wanted them to have good enough things but knew if qui hoped for too much that was as if approving on an anarcho-capitalist society. Which qui refused to do. 

But there was an unseen layer to it. Sure, they were barely friends. But at the worst of times, Ancap became a much more important role to quem. 

It was usually when Tankie and qui were going through rough patches, when a fight would be a bit bigger and qui refused to see him. Or Tankie decided a "break" was needed. Or when qui really felt quir world slipping away or the authoritarians were too much in  _ their _ unity. Or when quir self hate took over. Though it was usually a handful of these reasons that drove quem to visit Ancap. Dysphoria hit hard, Tankie was gone, and Nazi said something a bit too close to home. Or anything like that. Qui would get in this headspace, one that meant qui had to think about things too much and those things made quem feel like qui was suffocating, and… after qui found all of quir drugs were gone or qui needed more or just… something stronger. That's when qui would find Ancap.

Though, Ancom would never go around saying they were bender buddies. That would be weird and qui wasn't one to sell someone out so openly. And their benders… their benders were something of itself. 

The first one they had last a few days, them, a car, and a huge amount of drugs in what could equate to the unsafest road trip that could exist. Though they never went too far. They spent nights out, sleeping in the car at the side of the road, or slept together in an over an expensive hotel that Ancap made sure to add some hush money to keep them safe, or even just out trespassing somewhere. But no matter what they were together through the whole high. 

The only word Ancom could find for those nights would be Electric. It was a special kind of high, knowing someone else was at the same type of headspace, was there with you throughout it, and would take care of you as well. Or at least as much as they could while out of their minds. Trusting him with quis life. And it was also this comfort of knowing he was ready to do that, at any moment. Drop whatever deal or push it off or have a friend deal with it. And they could just go. Together. 

While out on that kind of high Ancom could feel everything else melting away. His angst with Commie faded away as the ecstasy set in and the only person in sight was Ancap. Which was a perfect kind of comfort to drool over, qui was barely in control of quemself in these moments but qui knew qui would come out alive. Quem and Ancap always did. Despite the risk of cops catching them or a car crash. And even if one of those things would have happened, better than the Auth's being asses about their anarchy. Commie would kill Ancap for giving quem anything and snipe quis favorite dealer away from quem and Nazi would throw a tantrum. Which was exactly why they'd leave. 

Of course, Ancom didn't care about anything else when qui would prompt Ancap. Fuck the centricide or the extremist unity or whatever the fuck. Qui couldn't manage to care. All qui wanted was to be with Ancap and get high off quis ass. And for some reason, despite the debt Ancap always kept track of, he always left with quem. Always went out with quem and indulge quem without a warning to the others. 

But being bender buddies was the closest thing he had to a friend. Sure, afterward qui could sense Ancap could know a bit more about quem than before. But something else takes over when you're off your ass with drugs and alone with someone you feel like you can trust. Or maybe you just want to trust. Or something. 

Qui wouldn't describe it as unity, they only reached that at the peaks of their highs, if ever. By the time they started to sober up qui could feel it had passed, which wasn't a problem. It was the order of things. Ancom found various ways to pay off quir debt that was probably too much to easily makeup but qui still made sure to do stuff when qui was feeling better. 

Them two, they didn't have unity. At most, Ancom would say they had solidarity. Which was it's own kind of valuable. But qui wouldn't tell anyone  _ that _ . The benders were an exception to the normal, they were something that couldn't last forever but was something qui would sure as hell take advantage of. Even though they didn't get why Ancap was so down with quem. There was a comfort in knowing the only reason Ancap would treat quem differently would be because there was something he could get quem to pay for. 

There was a comfort in not being judged for being yourself. And a comfort in having another body not afraid to go to the brink with you. Comfort in knowing someone was there and wouldn't misgender quem. And that no one could stop them but them. 

But those comforts were for the exceptions, when life wasn't in it's day to day. So Ancom stored it in a different way. There was no unity in their day to day. So there was no unity. No official unity, and if there was unity it wasn't unity it was solidarity, and if not that then there was one-sided comfort. Nothing more. Because… Ancap didn't care anyway, right?

Right. No unity. 


End file.
